1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image forming apparatus, an image processing method, a computer data signal, and a recording medium storing a program for controlling an image processing apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, in an image forming apparatus such as a printer, there is known a technology for forming and displaying images obtained by synthesizing two or more images in various manners. For example, this technology is used in a case where a new image is synthesized in a partial area of a background image, or in a case where a character, a sign or the like is overlapped with an ordinary image. In such case, in an area where such synthesis or overlapping is carried out, there is executed an image processing which synthesizes an image according to a given mixing ratio and displays such synthesized image. Such image processing is generally referred to as an alpha blend processing.